grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Hanout
Description "Demon swordsman of Absolute chill." My name is Marjoram. I am an undead sorcerer, who at one time had a promising future. I had signed a contract because I was told that I would be managing elite soldiers, but I was tricked and left with a disorderly bunch. Now, you must be wondering why I am appearing in Hanout's introduction. That is because I have something that must be said. Honestly, this place is just bizarre. Just downright weird. You know, I was willing to look over the fact that I have idiot lifeforms as my equals or that the subordinates that they put under me are beasts like a snake or cat... However, the one thing I cannot comprehend is these bizarre siblings. In the case of the younger brother, he looks completely normal from the outside. No, he's far from normal. This guy has it all. Along with his model-like height and his good looks, he has an amazing ability called Absolute Zero. To top it off he has the arrogance and impudence to look down on all other beings other than demons. He is the ideal demon. But the strangest thing happens when he sees his sister. He just becomes a shell of his former self. He just stands there wriggling like a worm and then cries when she says something to him. So then one time after his sister gave him a mouthful, he was standing there crying as usual. I decided to go over and just quietly asked him what was up with their relationship for him to just always take a beating, and then... "How dare you speak like that about my sister? Do you want me to send you to Hell?" Can you believe it? That's what he says to me. Did I say something wrong? And at least say it after wiping your tears. I mean, this guy was trying to act all cool saying something like that with tears rolling down his eyes... Ah, just thinking about it makes me mad... I was trying to be on his side, not his sister's. And then all of a sudden he tells me not to tell anyone about what happened. Fufu... There is not a single person in our forces that don't know this story... Anyway, these siblings are weird. It looks like I must continue to research them. Acquisition *'Wizard's Labyrinth': Hero's Room Clear Reward. *'Annihilation': Annihilation S Hero Select Ticket. *'Shop': Can be purchased in Prana Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly via Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Platinum Chest. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections Belile & Commanders= |-| Blood is thicker than water= This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. As a boss Hanout can be fought as a boss in Act 7.3: Crisis Vigilante. He reappears with Rasel as mini-bosses in Act 7.9: The Final Battle and in the final wave of Raid 1.2: Trap. Attacks Hanout utilizes the same attacks he has as a playable character. Dimensional Chasm This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. Trivia *Hanout's character portrait is based on his final stage evolution, Absolute Zero. **Absolute Zero bears a striking resemblance to Dio's Burning Canyon Awakening set in the original game. *Along with Rasel, Hanout is named after the spice Ras el hanout. Gallery Illust hanout.png|Hanout's portrait. Kakaohanout.png|The expression system of Hanout. IconHero-Hanout-4.png|'Frigid' icon. IconHero-Hanout-5.png|'Frozen Blade' icon. IconHero-Hanout-6.png|'Absolute Zero' icon. Twhanout.png Videos キャラクター紹介 17：ハヌト|Character Introduction #17 - Hanout, dubbed by Shô Nogami. Sprites Quotes *''"You think you can melt me with just that?"'' *''"AHHHHHH!!!!! Sister!!!! I AM SORRY! VERY SORRY! I AM VERY SORRY!"'' *''"What? If you shave ice... add toppings and syrup, it tastes good?"'' *''"Have you ever felt the chill of Absolute Zero?"'' *''"Ah! Sister... Anything but that..."'' *''"You want me to make you an ice sculpture? Okay, I'll make one that looks just like you."'' *''"I suggest you drop whatever interest you have in my sister."'' *''"Oh crap! I just remembered... I forgot to turn in this month's report..."'' *''"Watching humans struggle just annoys me."'' References Navigation Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank S Category:Assault Type Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Belile & Commanders Category:Blood is thicker than water __FORCETOC__